


“Suzuka”

by KuroBakura



Series: The Koya and Henry Dunkin Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short & Sweet, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Henry brings an adorable and tiny surprise home for his husband.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Koya and Henry Dunkin Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552528





	“Suzuka”

Henry walked into the house, holding a small kennel in one of his hands. He got a surprise for his husband, Koya. All that he hoped for is that everything goes smoothly. Henry shut the door behind him and placed the kennel onto the ground in front of him. When he stood back up, he decided to call to his husband to come see the surprise that he got him.

”Koya, honey! I am home!” Henry spoke, loud enough for Koya to hear him throughout the house. A couple of seconds later, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway and towards the main area of the house. All of a sudden, his husband appeared in the archway of the hall. When Koya saw his husband, a smile appeared on his face.

”Darling!” Koya exclaimed happily. As he took a step forward, Koya saw the kennel on the ground in front of Henry. Henry smiled at him.

”I got you a surprise.” Henry explained the kennel to his husband. 

“Oh?” Koya asked him. Henry nodded back. 

“What is it?” Koya asked another question.

”Well, if I tell you, it will not be a surprise.” Henry replied to him. Henry picked up the kennel and the two of them went into the kitchen. He sat the kennel onto the table. Koya stood next to his husband. When Henry opened the front door of the kennel, a kitten’s head popped out of it. Koya’s eyes widened. The kitten looked at them and leaked back into the kennel. Koya went in front of it and looked into the kennel.

”It is okay, little one. You do not have to be afraid! You’re safe.” Koya said to the kitten and then made a motion with his hands for the kitten to come to him. It took a several seconds but the kitten headed closer towards him. When the kitten was closer enough, Koya took the kitten out of the kennel carefully and held the kitten in his hands. The kitten looked at Koya. It has one blue and one yellow eye. It was also a calico kitten, too. Koya’s heart felt soft as soon as he interacted with the kitten. He looked at his husband.

”It is so precious! It is the kitten a boy or a girl?” Koya exclaimed and then asked Henry.

”It is a girl. I did not buy her from a breeder either. I went to the local animal shelter and adopted her. I remember you saying that you rather adopt an animal then buy one from a breeder. I was not sure if you wanted a kitten or not nor you said what breed you wanted.” Henry replied to him. Koya nodded.

”I love her so much already! What is her name?” Koya exclaimed and asked his husband.

”Suzuka. Though, you can change her name if you want to.” Henry replied. Koya looked at the kitten, which was now cuddled up against Koya’s chest in his arms. She was vibrating against him, too. It seems like Suzuka already felt like that she was at home.

”Nope. Suzuka is a perfect name for her. I don’t want to change what is already perfect.” Koya told him. Henry smiled.

”I agree. And just like you.” Henry said back to him. Koya blushed and smiled.

”I love you.” Koya spoke.

”I love you, too.” Henry said back. Henry left after a minute of interacting with his husband and the kitten to go grab the rest of the stuff for Suzuka from the car. Koya stayed in the house held the kitten until Henry got everything out. Including her bed.   
  


“Where do you want the bed?” Henry asked Koya.

”In our room, of course. For now.” Koya replied. The three of them went up to the bedroom. When Henry places the bed into the floor, Suzuka jumped out of Koya’s arms and went to her new bed and got comfortable. Henry went over to his husband as stood next to him as they both looked at their sweet Suzuka.

”Thank you for adopting her, Henry.” Koya spoke up.

”You are welcome. When you mentioned that you were ready for us to bring a let into our home, I have been searching for a while. When I went to the local shelter, she was the only cat/kitten that came up to me. It did not take long for her to start cuddling up against me and letting me pet her. Seeing her cuddly and playful nature made me realize that she was the perfect kitten for us. Also, I love her two different colored eyes. I wish that I could have adopted them all but Suzuka was the only one who was comfortable around me and she is such a sweet little thing. I plan on getting some of the other stuff for her but I want you there with me when I do so you can choose.” Henry told him.   
  


“I understand and I agree. Just let me know when and I will go with you.” Koya said back. Henry nodded. The two of them decided to leave the kitten along as she slept in her new bed and went downstairs. Henry also placed the litter box in the bathroom so Suzuka did not have a hard time finding it with being in a new home and all.

**########**

As they sat on the couch and watched TV that evening, they heard a meow coming from below them. When they looked down, they saw Suzuka, looking up at them with her big and beautiful eyes. She let out a meow at them. Koya and Henry smiled. Henry leaned down and gently picked up the small kitten and placed them in-between the two of them. It did not take long for Suzuka to become very comfortable on both of their laps. Not to mention that she was also happily purring loudly, too. The two husbands smiled and got comfortable on the couch once again with their kitten on them.

For Henry and Koya, it felt like they were now a family. And Suzuka was their fur baby/child. It was going to take time to get used to but it did not make them feel like less of a family, regardless. The two men were so happy to have Suzuka in their home. After all, this will be Suzuka forever home. They want her to be a happy cat for the rest of her life with them. Koya and Henry were the type of people that they will never give up on their pet. Suzuka was their and will do everything and anything to make sure that she is not only comfortable and taken care of but well-loved, too.

As Henry petted Suzuka gently on the back, Koya just could not get over what he was seeing.

”You are so cute. Both of you.” Koya suddenly said to his husband. Henry happily chuckled.

”So are you.” Henry said back. Koya leaned over carefully and gave Henry a kiss in the cheek. But before he could leaned back Henry quickly stopped letting and turned his head around to kiss his husband in the lips. When they pulled away, they looked at each other, smiling.

”I love you.” Koya said to Henry.

”I love you, too.” Henry said back to him. All of a sudden, they looked down at Suzuka as they heard her meow at them. She was just looking at the both of them. They smiled and her and Henry picked her up and placed her against his chest. Koya gave Suzuka a gentle kiss in the head.

”And we love you, too, Suzuka.” Koya told her. The rest of the time, they played with the kitten for a little bit before Suzuka got off of them and got comfortable in the ground below them and the two husbands got comfortable on the couch once again. Today was an amazing day. And Suzuka was definitely going to be well loved and taken care of. For the rest of her life. Koya and Henry were going to spoil her. That was nothing to doubt about. Suzuka now has a family and so did the two humans. A happy family.  
  


**The End**


End file.
